russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETED 1
KapinoyLand is a children's television program from the Philippines based on KapinoyLand and aired on IBC-13 and worldwide on IBC Global. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format. Overview 'Production' Mr. Kapinoy was created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books and many more. The chidren's program was created by vice-presodent Lito Ocampo Cruz as excutive in-charge of production and excutive producer. Jeffrey Jeturian served as a director for a children kiddie show. The theme composed was led by Vehnee Saturno for a children, represented by business unit head and Vice President for TV Production Enrico Santos, and the newly formed IBC Animation Department, led by business unit head Guia Jose with the country's very own renowned animation department. About the show Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. Every Monday to Friday from 3:30PM to 4:00PM with 5-ninute short program everyday at 8:00am. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. Cast and characters 'Main Hosts' *Mr. Kapinoy 'Supporting Host' *Ms. TV *Radiogirl *Newspaperboy *Ms. Lola Pinoy 'Puppet characters' *RemoteBoy *Manok *PinoyFlag *Baby Pinoy Promotion Teasers were released in September 20, 2012, which stated that the show for kids. Mr. Kapinoy promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety shiow Lunch Break on September 22. From September 24-28, 2012, the leading character Mr. Kapinoy is the mascot of children's program appeared via the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? they promoted the kiddie show while during Monday will guest in the children's television show Barney & Friends. The series is set to premiered on October 1, 2012. 'Books' KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store on July 3, 2012. 'DVD Release' IBC-13 has released KapinoyLand on DVD and CD for kids contains all episodes from volume 1-13 at the released from Ivory Music and Video. Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's Programs) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Won References See also *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (page 96 to 100, April 12, 2004) *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (July 24, 2006, page 107) *KapinoyLand debuts weekday afternoons *Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese sa 2013 *Coco Martin as Cyborg Kurochan goes Max's Party *IBC-13 *KapinoyLand *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Official Website *KapinoyLand on Facebook *KapinoyLand on Twitter *KapinoyLand on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Philippine animation Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Television program stubs Category:2010s animated television series Category:2000s animated television series